


Pint-Sized Revelations

by ashes0909



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cleaning Steve, Clint hanging from high up places, Developing Relationship, Doritos - Freeform, Drunk Clint Barton, Halloween, Happy Ending, Hydra, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Morning Sex, Paparazzi, Punching Bags, SCIENCE!, Villains in Bedrooms, exploding arrows, interruptions, movie-level violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: One revelation could change everything.





	1. Pint-Sized Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pint-sized 200 word Mistaken Identity challenge over at /r/Fanfiction
> 
> I recommend the "Entire Work" mode for this fic, but either way thanks for reading!

“I don't understand,” Steve said, head in his hands. The battle burned outside and in front of him stood Iron Man.

Well, the man with the helmet in his hand was actually Tony Stark, and didn't that just explain everything. “How exactly can Iron Man act as your bodyguard when he _is_ you?”

Tony shrugged, a familiar gesture unfamiliar in the suit. “I don't need a bodyguard?”

Steve couldn't repress the growl that emanated low in his throat. “You’ve had daily death threats and three attempted kidnappings, since I met you.”

“Ah, yes, attempted.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

Tony stepped closer, like he wanted to reach out and touch Steve but didn't. “Yes?”

He knew the pain of this revelation read on his face, by the way Tony flinched. “All I know now is that if I lose him or if I lose you, I really lose both of you.”

“Good thing Captain America’s my boyfriend.” Tony smiled too bright, covering his fear, seeking reassurance. “He’ll save me.”

Steve pulled Tony, heavy in the armor, onto his lap. “You're not nearly as cute as you think.”

“Well that's just a boldfaced lie.”

Steve chuckled. “You'd know.”


	2. Pint-Sized Reassurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some chores are a pleasure to complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100 word Pint-Sized "Chore" challenge.

_Tony was Iron Man._

The bag swayed underneath Steve’s fist but held. 

_As Iron Man, Tony was safe. But without the suit?_

The gym door opened, followed by familiar footsteps.

“Wanna go?” Iron Man’s voice modulator hid Tony’s tone and Steve wondered if that was intentional.  

“Sparring?”

The helmet flipped open. “Since when’s a round with me a chore?”

Steve smirked, earlier fears dissipating. “Since you started playing dirty? Last time you pinned me, you ground your hips.”

“A distraction any villain could deploy.” Tony lifted the ropes with a wink. “Come on! Every decent, all-American boy finishes his chores.”


	3. Pint-Sized Interrogations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who gave Clint a bag of Doritos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100 word Pint-Sized "Bromance" challenge.

Central Park surrounded by skyscrapers; from up here it was almost familiar.

A Dorito landed in Steve’s lap. “You’re doing it again.”

Steve picked up the chip and threw it right between Clint’s eyes. “Yea, it’s called ‘thinking’. Used to do it in the forties, guess it’s not so popular nowadays.

“Okay, Captain Sarcasm,” Clint said as Iron Man passed outside, waving. “Easy to figure out who you’re thinking about, anyway.”

 “Come off it, Clint.”

“I’m just saying, if you want to gossip—“ He threw another Dorito, hitting Steve on the cheek. “—I’m here for ya.”

“Gee," Steve drawled. "Thanks.”


	4. Pint-Sized Aggression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paparazzi v. Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100 word Pint-Sized "Disgust" challenge.

Another flash, Steve wanted to punch right through the camera.

_“Tony, who knew you were Iron Man?”_

_“Did you tell Captain America first?”_

_“Planning any photoshoots in the suit?”_

Tony latched onto the last question with a flirty smile. “Aiming to see what’s under the Iron? I assure you there’s plenty of websites already hosting the images.”

The words were meant to distract, but Steve’s disgust for this circus only grew: the planted smile on Tony’s face, the appeasing way he managed the paparazzi. These people thought they were owed something, owed part of Tony. It was disgusting—

Another flash.


	5. Pint-Sized Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of this was planned...
> 
> (For the author or for Tony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 400 word Pint-Sized "Fog" challenge.

_Before_

The fog was unrelenting.  It crept into the creases of his suit and disrupted the optics. Worse still, it prohibited them from working as a team. It left each Avenger alone and vulnerable.

The fog reduced their enemies into glowing eyes floating in the mist.

He heard a scream, panicked cries from Captain America and Tony turned on instinct. He ran blind; gauntlets reaching out to meet any threat, even as Steve’s cries turned into pained groans.  

“JARVIS, give me infrared.”

The grey fog turned into the reds and yellows of infrared vision. On the ground in front of him was Captain America, the enemy crawling all over him. Now, the creatures were more than just eyes, their limbs grabbed and pulled at Steve.

“Iron Man,” Steve moaned, reaching out blindly. “Is that you? I hear the suit— _please_.” One of the creatures crawled over Steve, choking his words and Tony spurred into action. The repulsor hit the creature off Steve’s face, then another shot and three more flew from his body. The rest fled.

“Captain!” Tony fell onto the ground next to the man. “Can you hear me?”

Silence.

Removing his gauntlet, Tony sought for a pulse as JARVIS checked his vitals. No pulse, no heartbeat. He moved his palms to Steve’s chest and pressed in trained compressions.  Thirty pumps then two breaths.

Without a spare thought for his double identity, Tony lifted his helmet.  He moved Steve’s head back and pinched his nose before covering the man’s mouth with his own. Two breaths and out of the corner of his eye, Steve’s chest rose. Then, a cough from under him.

Tony pushed back onto his heels, bare hands falling to his sides. This close he could see through the fog as Steve’s eyes fluttered open.  He blinked once then twice.  A confused expression clouded his face.

“Tony?”

_Now_

“Would you have told me?” Steve asked the New York skyline.  “If it wasn’t for those creatures, for the CPR-- Would I know your true identity?”

Tony leaned against the bar. He wanted to walk over to Steve, wrap his arms around the man. But their reality was too full of toxic truths and, no, he wouldn’t have told Steve.

Steve turned from the window, eyes hard. Tony met his stare. “I’m glad I know.”

A fact, clear and honest. Tony grabbed onto it.

“I’m glad you know, too.”

 


	6. Pint-Sized Excess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to make a point. Pepper wants to take his Amex Black card away and Steve just wants to get the confetti out of his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100 words "Presents" challenge.

Steve pulled yet another piece of confetti from his hair. "Do any of these other gifts explode?" he asked the man responsible, who was pinned to his side, eyes bright with excitement. 

In front of them stood a pile of gifts, covering the entire common room floor. 

Pepper's clicking heels entered the room. "Oh Tony, you didn't."

"He did,” Steve answered, smiling even as he shook his head. 

"What? I messed up. Bad. And he only had three pairs of pants, Pep. Three! It only made sense to--"

"What? Buy him an entire mall as an apology?"

Tony beamed. "Exactly.”


	7. Pint-Sized WTF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, really, WTF!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100 word Pint-Sized "WTF" challenge.

Tony pinned his wrists to the bed.

“Mmm, g’morning,” Steve moaned.

“It's about to get a lot better.” 

His hips lifted at the words and Tony raised an eyebrow, as if his reaction was a challenge, before lowering his mouth again.

“Fuck, Tony, I--”

A knock. 

“Guys.” It was Clint. “We need to Assemble.” 

The doorknob turned, then opened. Clint's eyes widened even as he tried to cover them. “What the fuck!”

Tony's mouth left his body. “What the fuck, you! This is our  _ bedroom. _ ”

“Avengers….Assembling” Clint laughed around the words. “...In bed.”

"Out.” Tony threw a pillow. “Now.”


	8. Pint-Sized Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100 word "Panic, possibly some disco" challenge.

Iron Man spun away from oncoming bullets, lifting his repulsor like he was born for battle.

Tony spun under multicolored lights, curving his hips like he was born to entice.

Both Iron Man and Tony loved to show off, that should've been his first clue.

“You gonna dance with me?” Tony tugged on his hand, sliding it along sweat-drenched skin. 

This was their first event since discovering Tony's true identity. The truth turned him on more than he'd ever admit.

“I like watching you,” he replied, forcing a pleased gasp out of Tony. “But I’d like dancing with you more.”


	9. Pint-Sized Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis the season!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 400 word, "Crack(fic) Halloween House" challenge.

Tony’s lips traced the tendon of Steve’s neck and heat grew between them even though they’d been in their bed for hours indulging in each other’s pleasure. He still wanted more. He would always want more of this man. The thought caused his hand to tighten on Steve’s bicep, his hips to raise-- 

There was a  _ crack! _ and a  _ bang! _ but it wasn't until they heard Bruce’s shout that they pushed off the covers and ran out of their bedroom….

...Into a Halloween Heaven. Or, at least that's what the banner that hung over the floor-to-ceiling windows read. 

The common room dripped in orange and black, spider webs covered every entryway, skeletons roamed the room, hands out and moaning (because skeleton’s had vocal chords?) but it was Clint, hanging upside down from the ceiling fan in an unmasked Spider-Man costume that really brought the room together. And Tony told him as much.

“Why was Bruce yelling?” Steve asked, lips pressed together in either annoyance or an attempt not to laugh. Tony wasn’t sure which and that uncertainty made him duck behind the Captain and signal at him until Clint got the hint: It was time to explain.

“It’s Halloween!” Clint stated as he backflipped down from the fan and onto the coffee table. He crouched low, wrist out. “Pew, pew,” he mimicked the sound of Spider-Man’s web shooter.

“No.” Natasha’s curt word brought their attention to the common room kitchen, which was not lacking in decoration either. “It’s October 15th.”

Above her head orange streamers twisted, plastic spiders attached to the paper. One fell and landed on Bruce, who was curled into the corner of the kitchen, hands pressed around a coffee mug, counting to ten. 

Steve’s shoulders tensed under Tony’s hands before he pulled away, walking to the kitchen to talk down a waveringly-green Bruce. He took that as his cue to walk over to Clint.

“I’m sure this is when I’m supposed chastise you for scaring Bruce.” The man was still crouched on the coffee table, wrist raised. “But I’m really going to chastise you about interrupting our morning sex, instead.”

“Pew, pew,” Clint replied, webbing shooting from his wrist this time and landing on Tony’s face. A finger reached out and lifted it off, putting Clint’s lunatic grin too close to his face. “It’s one o’clock in the afternoon Stark. Time for your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man party!”


	10. Pint-Sized Introspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100 word "All by Myself" challenge.

Tony flew, aching to feel the wind through the suit. 

Steve discovered his identity; the world had not ended. 

The team moved into the tower; the world had not ended. 

He flew higher, JARVIS muted so he could focus.

On how Steve’s arms would now reached out for him. On how Bruce would now cook on Friday nights, on how Natasha now read in the common room even as Clint introduced Steve to Xbox on the highest possible volume. How they decorated the tower for Halloween.

His new normal.

No other shoe would drop, he should stop waiting for it.


	11. Pint-Sized Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100 word, "What's This?" challenge.

Halfway to the Tower, Tony saw flames.  

“JARVIS, Tower. Now”

“No answer, Sir.”

He landed and rushed downstairs, imagining Steve, skin burning, screaming-- 

He knocked the door off its hinges, immediately facing the fire. 

But instead of running wild, it was contained to a line of tiki-torches. 

In the kitchen, the Avengers prepared a pig and pineapple side-dishes. Tony opened his mouth, then closed it. 

“A luau,” Bruce explained. “As thanks for moving us in.”

“You like pork and themed parties,” Steve continued. “So-”

Tony flipped up his helmet, eyes watering with relief. “I thought you were all on fire!”


	12. Pint-Sized Intrusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, a villains a'foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 200 words, "Really?!?" challenge where the villain is doing something unexpected when the Hero finds them.

“What are you doing here?” the voice modulator failed to hide his rage.

The man stretched, twisting his limbs into their unmade bed. “I'm looking for Captain America.”

Tony had no idea how this man entered the tower, let alone their bedroom, but the team was at SHIELD so  _ yay _ for small victories?

At his silence the intruder rose, eyes dancing. “I heard he liked to spend time,” his finger tapped the bed, “here.”

He shifted in the suit but the metal remained still. “Well, you've been misinformed. This is Mr. Stark’s bedroom, not Mr. Rogers.”

“You think I know Captain America sleeps  _ here _ but not that you're Tony Stark? I thought you were a genius! Honestly--”

“You're wrong.”

“Ah,” the man smirked, “he doth protest too much.”

Tony's mind raced.  _ Who would know? Who would tell?  _ “Who are you?” 

“No, no,” the man pushed off the bed, walking one foot in front of the other, as if on a balance beam, until he reached the suit. He lifted one finger, tapping the metal. “I'm asking the questions.” 

The suit’s computer system blue screened. 

“No answer? Well, we'll have to sit here, on your not-so-marital bed, and wait for him.”


	13. Pint-Sized Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD has a bar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100 word, "Hold My Beer" challenge.

Clint tripped, sloshing beer onto his uniform.

Natasha lifted her glass to hide a smirk. “And that’s why Cap voted against this particular venture.” 

“Well that, and he's missing his boytoy.” Clint raised his glass. “To Stark!”

Thor bellowed the name; Bruce winced.

Steve didn’t raise his glass, in fact he didn’t have one. Instead, he blushed. “I'm not missing Tony, we're able — ”

Five alarms sounded at once, the alarm that signified an intruder in the Tower.

Steve froze. 

Clint moved first, putting down his beer and nearly falling against Thor. “You carry Cap, it’ll,”  _ hiccup _ , “be faster. We’ll follow!”


	14. Pint-Sized Explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has the best ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100 word, "Big Badda Boom!" challenge.

Clint rummaged through his arrows, the elevator carrying them to the penthouse.

“Still drunk?”

He leveled Natasha with a stare.

_Ding._

Clint’s hand closed around the X-arrow, doors opening. Later he’d blame the alcohol.

He ran towards the bedroom.

“Why do _you_ deserve happiness, Rogers?”

Bow up, the X-arrow went flying.

The intruder’s eyes widened. “There’s more of us! We--”

It landed, beeped once, then exploded.

Bits of intruder flew everywhere: the bed, the ceiling. The localized explosion eviscerated him before the others even entered the bedroom.

Steve and Tony froze, also covered in human remains.

Clint smiled. “You’re welcome.”


	15. Pint-Sized Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 400 word, "No Talking!" challenge.

He rolled Tony over, pressing him into the mattress and bringing their lips together in a kiss that cut a bit too rough. His hands roamed from the curve of Tony’s waist up into his hair and he pulled, a bit too rough. He needed to reclaim this space. To burn away the images of Tony trapped here, in their bedroom, with an intruder. A villain.

But behind closed eyes, Steve still saw the helmet fall open, Tony’s brown eyes widening, expression warring between relief and fear. Steve had wanted to fall to his knees by the edge of the bed, to sit in front of the man and press his helmet between his hands, the Iron Man suit silent and lifeless. 

But then the intruder had stood between them. A man with unfamiliar cold eyes wearing a horrifyingly familiar armband. Hydra, here, with Tony, and possessing unimaginable technology. 

Tony’s back arched, dispelling the images by bringing their hips together; a friction that dragged a bit too rough, a moan that cut a bit too desperate. 

Steve wanted to say something, needed to be sure that this man, this person that he had fallen in love with-- he needed to know that he was okay. But Tony kept him close. With a determined strength, he claimed Steve’s mouth with every desperate twist of his tongue. 

And the swell of emotion from words left unsaid caught in Steve’s throat. All he could do was grab the man’s wrists, press them above his head and lighten their kiss, trail it from his lips down the curve of his neck. 

All he could do was bite and claim his way down skin, over his collarbone to the center of his chest. 

All he could do, the only way he could make Tony understand was to brush a circle of kisses around the arc reactor, right above his heart, so the man would know, could be told in a way that wouldn’t shatter them both. 

Because the images of the intruder in this place, this private sanctuary where their intimacies lived-- there were no words that could explain better than this. And Tony gasped from under him, his breath catching in a swell of emotion, throwing his head back, closing his eyes and breaking away tears before they could fall.

And Steve rose, brushing his lips over Tony’s eyelids, kissing assurances into his skin.


	16. Pint-Sized Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scientists are on the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 200 word, "Technically Correct" challenge. Where we provide an in depth explanation of something in our world.

“He walked right through the front door,” Bruce explained in the workshop. Next to him, bent over computers, Tony nodded. Steve struggled to keep up.

“You mentioned-- you said it was impossible, between JARVIS and--”

“Yes,” Tony interrupted, his focus still on the screens, avoiding Steve’s gaze. “It can only occur if the _figure_ of you, or any other Avenger, entered the tower...and the penthouse, and, unfortunately, our bedroom.”

“What Tony is saying,” Bruce cut in, “is that the the intruder possessed technology that fooled the security guards, entry scans and JARVIS. Definitely a nano mask--”

“And retina contacts, voice modulator. Access to our schedules. There was no one but JARVIS in the tower, whose programmed to interact with residents when called upon or in an emergency. Do you hear me, JARVIS?” Tony looked up, something he rarely did when talking to the AI. “This is not your fault.”

“It was impossible, unless they became you,” Bruce concluded.

Tony finally met his eye, smirking (of course) and although genuine, it was still weak at the edges, weighed down by his own guilt. “Might be time to reevaluate our use of the word impossible, Banner. After all, we are scientists.”


	17. Pint-Sized Domesticity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100 word, "Domesticity" challenge. The moment when your character gets a little too comfortable around the person they live with/share a space with.

His shield now lived by the bed, his uniform hung in their closet.

As he tidied with a rag, cleaning up dust that Tony had never noticed before let alone tended to, he knew: even if Hydra succeeded, they’d never take away this moment of peace.

“Cap?” Tony popped around the doorframe. “Are you _cleaning_?”

He lifted the rag. “That's what these do, you know?”

“I hire people,” Tony replied.

“No,” Steve returned to the dust. “I like cleaning my own home.”

“Whatever you say, Cap.” And Tony grinned, like he always did, whenever Steve described the penthouse as, ‘home’.


	18. Pint-Sized Crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Tony are at it again... well mostly Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100 word, Gotcha! challenge - one of our characters is caught doing something illegal.

Tony rolled across the workshop, kicking his chair into a spin. “And you doubted me!”

“I didn’t doubt you.” Bruce pulled off his glasses, rubbing at his eyes. “I said, it was unlikely we’d find the Hydra symbol using facial recognition software.”

The workshop door opened for Steve. “Why we celebrating?”

Tony stopped spinning. Bruce lifted his eyebrow but said nothing.

“Tony…”

He kicked again, rolling to Steve. “We found Hydra.”

“Wonderful--”

“Using facial recognition,” Bruce supplied.

Steve’s face fell. “Isn’t that illegal?”

“It is,” the scientists said in unison. 

“Still.” Tony pouted the best pout he could manage. “Success!”


	19. Pint-Sized Recklessness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 400 word, "Evility" challenge. Genre is horror, suspense, thriller, or mystery. No fluff. No comfort. Happy ending discouraged.

On a rainy fall day, the Avengers gathered in the Tower conference room and decided to be reckless.

Rain battered against the floor-to-ceiling windows and no one had bothered to turn on the overhead light. Clint sat at the table, legs sprawled out, occupying three seats. Tony, at the head of the table, had his arms crossed and fingers tensing into his forearms. Thor guarded the door, Natasha and Bruce sat side by side at the table. Steve stood by the window, staring at the rain.

“We don’t know if this Hydra cell we discovered is the one that attacked us.” Lightning shot across the sky, thunder filled the silence that followed Bruce’s words.

By the window, Steve watched a bead of rain fall and collide with a larger one, absorbing into a pool. “All Hydra is the same, cut off one head…”

“So, we’re going.” Clint kicked off the conference table, leaning forward to grip the wood. “Why are we discussing it? They were in our home and now we have the location of one of _their_ homes. Seems like logic, to me.”

“We don’t know what we're walking into,” Natasha reminded.

Bruce chuckled, a resigned sound, gaze on the skyline. “That hasn’t stopped us before.”

~~~

“I don’t like this plan, I’m standing by that, I want it on record. Steve--”

“I understand,” he said, again, sliding into the cryogenics tank. “But this is how we enter undetected. Once we’re in, I’ll drop the shields and the rest can follow.” He reached for Tony’s hand, grateful for the moment alone because the man’s brown eyes were edged with panic. “It’ll be fine.”

“You’re the one they want. It should be someone else, Thor or--”

“I won’t risk anyone else.”

“He’s a God.”

“And I’m team leader. It will be fine.”

Steve pulled the man forward, brushed their lips in a light, reassuring kiss that escalated into desperation, until he pulled away. With a final squeeze of Tony’s hand, he let go and laid back.

“Freeze me up,” Steve said, aiming for casual even as a tremor wracked through his words. But his eyes were set in determination, so Tony pressed the button.

~~~

He stood outside the Hydra cell, alarms blaring and shields still intact. In an attempt to hide his fear with anger, he punched a gauntlet through a tree. Tony should've known it would all go to shit.


	20. Pint-Sized Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100 word Spooky challenge: Scare your favorite character or OTP. 
> 
> You're been warned. 
> 
> Happy Halloween!

“Come out or we’ll kill him!” 

The words blared from the Hydra base. They had planned to enter undetected, they were meant to--

“What should we do?” Bruce asked, crouched in the treeline. 

“They won’t kill him, until they have what they want,” Natasha said.

“Comforting.” He kept his eye on the door as it lifted. The first thing he saw were boots, familiar blue. He knew what he’d see once the door fully opened. 

The sight of Steve with a gun to his head was worse than he imagined.

“Want me to explode his brains? Step outta those trees!”


	21. Pint-Sized Hydra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 167 word challenge: Write a Monologue!

“Hi,” Steve said, through a split lip and Tony yearned to run to his side.

But a man held a gun to Steve’s head, so they remained motionless in their positions--Tony with the team, tied up and bloody and Steve in front of them, a letter shaking in his hands. He read. 

“I’m here to tell you, your battle is… fruitless. You should surrender, let Hydra have me. That’s the only way,” he choked, a wet and dreadful sound, “that you’ll survive the night.” 

The words sounded wrong coming out of Steve’s mouth, the voice that led them on the battlefield, the voice that moaned in his ear at the end of the night.

“They want you to leave me here, they will… drain me of the serum. Then give me back to you. In return, they will never,” he gasped, “attack America again. Or, they will attack our country with the full force of their might.” The paper fell to his side. “What will you decide?” 


	22. Pint-Sized Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 167 word, "Storm" challenge.

They hadn’t expected the storm. 

Once grey clouds covered the sky and the lightning began, Hydra was finished. 

Steve had completed his speech, the horrific monologue that still rang in Tony’s ears. The gun was still pressed against Steve’s temple, and he still yearned to break out of his bindings and blow everyone except the Avengers into fragments of skin and bone; and then the lightning struck. 

Thor sprung into motion. 

His hand reached for Mjölnir and it flew into his grasp. The lightning struck again but this time it crashed through a window and lit up the hammer. Thors face turned murderous and Tony felt a shift in satisfaction from the change in Hydra’s plans; he was not the only one yearning to save Steve’s life. 

Thor whipped a bolt of lightning from Mjölnir to the man holding the gun, he fell to the ground in a thud. Compact hands appeared behind Tony, nimble fingers picked at the locks. 

Natasha freed them, as the reinforcements arrived. 


	23. Pint-Sized Bloodbath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 167, "Murder" challenge.

Blood dripped from the walls. Blood clotted in his hair. Blood splattered across his team. 

None of it was their blood and that was all that mattered to Steve.

The team had moved as trained. Natasha grabbed the first Hydra agent before he even made it through the doorway, flipping him onto the ground and twisting his neck with a snap. 

Tony flew past them, gauntlet lifted as he blasted the next agent that entered. Another one followed, a pale man with dark eyes fixed on Tony and that’s when Steve jumped into motion.

His hand closed around the man’s neck, he brought the shield down against his skull. It cracked in his hand, blood spilling down his wrist. 

“Nice one, Cap,” Tony said, crouched underneath them. Blood dripped onto the Iron Man suit, Hydra blood, and Steve screamed a war cry that hid his frayed nerves; because not long ago there was a gun to his head, his team was captured. 

Now, the blood would flow.


	24. Pint-Sized Guy Fawkes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the fifth of November, a few days late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 167 word, Fawk - light something in fire, challenge.

“Cap,” Clint shouted. “Let me burn this place to the ground!”

Steve shook his head. “We've seen enough destruction for one day.” Into his comm he said, “Romanoff, report.”

“All e-files transferring to SHIELD. Thor’s currently detaching the physical files from their wall unit.”

“Good, meet us by the Quinjet.”

The Iron Man suit hummed as it landed next to Steve. “Are you sure you’re all--”

“I swear, if you ask me one more time I’m going to rip out your vocal software.”

“Whoa, Cap! You’d be asking the same thing if our situations were reversed.”

Steve sighed, long enough and loud enough that Hawkeye could hear it from his perch. He had an explosive arrow poised in his bow, waiting for Tony to pick up Steve and begin their withdrawal.

Once they were midflight, Clint shot. The arrow exploded, fire engulfing _everything_.

“Hawkeye!”

“It’s Guy Fawkes Day, Cap,” he yelled, jumping from the perch to grab onto Iron Man. “A little fire and rebellion are warranted.”

 


	25. Pint-Sized Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 167 word, "Blame" challenge

He shouldn’t have shot the explosive arrow. 

What the team had overlooked, what Clint’s eyes couldn’t see, what Tony’s scanners failed to recognize, was the shifting gas underneath the base. An underground chamber filled with methane that Hydra harnessed as their swan song.

Natasha and Thor escaped to the quinjet with Bruce and Tony, carrying both Clint and Steve, flew out of the inferno. But it wasn’t enough. The blast wave still caught them-- a jolt, twisting and turning into the treeline. Steve healed immediately and Clint had landed on a pile of leaves and grass. 

Tony smashed into the trunk of a Siberian Cedar.

Now Clint sat outside his room at the medbay, next to the mummers of Steve and the Doctors discussing Tony’s status, and Clint tried to get the sight of his friend, unconscious with his helmet ripped open and forehead covered in blood, out of his mind. He gripped his hair, guilt bubbled in his gut.

He shouldn’t have shot the explosive arrow.


	26. Pint-Sized Revelations: Hospital Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 167 word, "Aww - there be snuggles", challenge. And if you squint, you'll see the snuggles! Pulling into the homestretch with this little drabble experiment. I hope you've enjoyed.

Steve traced Tony’s bangs, willing his eyes to open. The machine in the corner assured the world he was alive, but an ache in Steve’s chest still throbbed every time he thought of the blood dripping down Tony’s forehead.

There was so much Steve hadn’t said to Tony, out of fear, out of stupidity. He had loved him since before Hydra entered the tower, exploding himself and the world as they knew it.  

He had meant to say the words, meant to declare them over dinner or whisper them into his ear at night. He had meant to shout it from the rooftop after battle and tell their entire team. He had meant….but now—the skin under his fingers was cold and dry. Steve couldn’t help himself as he lifted Tony’s arm and situated his body over his own.

He spread his body heat into Tony and willed him awake so that Steve could say the three words he had meant to say a hundred different times.


	27. Pint-Sized Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 167 word, "Music" challenge.

He heard the cymbal first, a clank of metal and his pinkie moved with the sound. Then the distorted riff of a guitar rocked his foot and, suddenly, a hand grasped his.

The music continued, Brian Johnson screeching and the hand shook his for attention. Tony assessed: Eyes closed, tubes up his nose, IV in his arm. Hospital. But the music, it didn’t make sense. It was so...prominent. 

Something pulled from his ear and the music was replaced with Steve. Thick and wobbly voice of Steve. He loved Steve. He didn’t want his voice to wobble anymore. 

He opened his eyes. 

Wide at the edges and watering, Steve’s eyes met his and he collapsed with relief. Tony lifted his arm, pulling the IV in his haste, as Steve breathed into his hospital gown. Tony dropped his hand to his head.

“Bad?” he asked, knowing it would let Steve mask his sobs with wet laughs.

“Bad,” Steve replied into his neck, shoulders shaking, as Tony held him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting music in the ears of coma patients is actually a real thing. I learned while one of my good friends was in a coma (he's now okay!) and I thought it was a fascinating practice. 
> 
> (I left it intentionally ambiguous whether Tony was actually in a coma here or merely unconscious.)
> 
> Thanks for reading! We're in the home stretch!


	28. Pint-Sized Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written combining the 167 word challenges of, "Truth or Dare - Does your character have a big truth that needs to be told? A dare they need to give or fulfill?" and "Out of Nowhere - Plot twist." Making it a total of 334 words. I failed, by seven words. *hangs head in shame* I hope the story makes up for it. Picks up right where the last chapter left off.

“I love you,” were the first words Steve heard after dropping his forehead to Tony’s shoulder. They echoed in his mind as he wished, so dearly, to hear them over and over again.

“I love you,” Tony repeated and he nuzzled his neck, breathing in antiseptic and hospital gown as relief flooded through him. It was a feeling so poignant yet so different, from the relief he felt when Tony awoke from his injuries. This carried with it a yearning to claim this man and his words-- if only he could speak through the emotion that clamped his throat shut.

Tony shifted. “You don’t have to say it back,” he said, moving his arm but Steve clenched at him, forcing him to stay in place.

“I--” he choked.

“Steve, really.” Tony’s tone tried to hide his hurt by closing down, pushing away.

“No,” Steve managed before Tony pushed at him so their eyes met. He knew Tony must see his panic, but it wasn’t because of the words, God no, never because of those words from Tony’s lips. He shook his head and took a few needed breaths. He didn’t want to mess this up, couldn’t bare to have it all and lose it just because he couldn’t get the words out.

“It’s okay, breathe--”

“I love you too,” he said, words stumbling out far too fast and not at all graceful, and he could see unease cloud Tony and he hurried to continue. “I wanted to tell you ever since the explosion in the Tower but--”

“You do? You did?” Tony asked and he looked so unsure, Steve wanted to kick himself. That doubt shouldn’t exist yet somewhere, at some point, Tony started to believe they weren’t in it for the long haul. And that just wasn’t right, that wouldn’t stand. Not if Steve had anything to do with it. He wanted Tony in his life for the rest of his days, for Steve there was no other option. There was only one answer. “Tony Stark, will you marry me?”


	29. Pint-Sized Life-Changing Announcements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the, "Memorably Weird" challenge. The words count is supposed to be 167 words but...well...yea...enjoy!

“Why are you wearing John Lennon glasses?” Bruce asked Clint across the kitchen counter.

Clint smiled, wide and toothy, before sliding his glasses down to inspect them through crossed eyes. “John Lennon glasses with _purple_ lenses, that the important part here,” he clarified, as Steve and Tony walked into the room hand in hand. Tony leaned his weight against Steve’s side, flinching every couple of steps. 

“The prodigal son hath returned!” Clint announced, kicking to his feet and walking towards Tony with outstretched arms. 

Steve stepped in front of his path. “He’s still healing.” 

“Well, duh. I’m seeing purple, not blind.”

“Classy, Clint,” Natasha called from the sofa then leaned over the back of it to scrutinize the couple with keen eyes. “Something’s different.”

“You all are strange,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “Purple glasses and cat-eyes.”  But Steve blushed on impulse, deep red blossoming his cheeks, and Tony took one look at him and couldn’t suppress his laughter, even when Steve pinned him with a glare. 

“What?” Clint asked, frowning. “Did something happen?” 

Steve opened his mouth to say something but Tony stepped in front of him, hands stretched out in flourish of movement. “Strange folk of Avengers Tower--”

“And you calling us weird?” Clint interrupted.

“We’re getting married!” Tony said at the same time.

“Wait-” 

“What-

“Huh?”

“Friends!”

Tony pulled at Steve’s hand and led him to the penthouse, leaving four confused faces gaping in their wake.


	30. Pint-Sized Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hear the wedding bells!

When Steve was a child, he never thought he’d marry his best fella. Not really, not under the eyes of God, and with the full support of his country and family. But he used to imagine it. 

On the other side of the cobblestone walkway Tony Stark stood, the orange-red sunset glinted off his white tuxedo suit, and the curl of his wicked smile was an image not even Steve’s wildest daydreams could have conjured. 

A pair musicians began the acoustic version of  _ I Believe In A Thing Called Love _ , and everyone they knew stood as one from the rows of wooden benches. They were on top of the Avengers Tower. Home. Transformed with fairy lights and flowers that matched the color of Tony’s tux. 

They stepped forward as one, and Steve couldn’t tear his focus away from the light dancing in Tony’s eyes. Someone whistled, probably Clint, and Steve smiled when Tony’s raised an eyebrow at the sound. 

When they reached each other, Steve slipped their arms into an easy link and together, they turned down the aisle. He caught Natasha’s satisfied smirk, Thor next to her with a palm full of tissues.

Steve had wanted a church service and Tony had said,  _ hell no! _ , so they compromised and enlisted the help of a pastor who stood on the other end of the red carpet, Tony had insisted they use as a aisle runner. 

Steve squeezed Tony’s palm, Tony squeezed back, and then they walked down the aisle together. And it was far better than anything Steve had ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Pint-Sized challenge, "Write something that you, as an author are bad at. Eg.: dialogue, action, scenery, comedy." I chose scenery. :)


	31. Pint-Sized Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a wedding without a toast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was written for the 500 word, "Spiked! Oh no, someone has spiked the Eggnog! How terrible!~ /s" prompt. I managed to get in done in exactly 600 sappy words. Enjoy the wedding festivities!

“What I'm saying is,” Tony declared, lifting his champagne flute, face flushed from the excitement and dancing. Steve was momentarily distracted by how beautiful he looked under the fairy lights, as he continued his speech, “the only way Steve Rogers had the courage to kiss me was because Thor and Clint spiked the eggnog with Asgardian rum that year. So anyone who think he’s the courageous one, the one who finally got over himself and came on to me, you’re entirely misinformed and now know the truth.”

Their guests laughed and Tony looked down at Steve, his hair was neatly parted, his grin bashful and blinding. Tony had married that man. They stood in front of everyone they knew and professed an oath of partnership with the others’ ridiculousness, and stubbornness, and generosity, and overwhelming sexiness. Satisfaction curled in his groan and matched the light in Steve's eyes.

“They spiked the punch here, too!” Johnny Storm shouted, and Tony groaned, questioning aloud about why they invited the Fantastic Four in the first place.

Thor stood, his burly form shrinking the lace and fabric canopy they’d constructed for the rooftop. “Aye, fireboy is correct. I added a dash of spirit. Nothing but the best for friends of Asgard.”

“Shush,” Natasha interrupted. Sue Storm nodded in agreement, adding, “The groom was in the middle of a story.”

“Ah, right, that I was,” Tony said, then continued, “and there was poor, drunk Steve cornering me on the penthouse balcony, in December, stammering about my brains and butt.”

Steve dipped his head, smirking. “It’s a good butt.” Everyone chuckled at his comment and Clint whistled, Tony met his eye and winked before his face turned serious.

“And we had barely spoken while I was outside the Iron Man suit, and he still didn’t know my true identity…,” he trailed off and Steve reached over and squeezed his palm, making Tony’s lip quirk into a smile. “But Steve Rogers liked my brains and my butt, and wanted to go on a date.”

“So, really,” Clint said, leaning back on his wooden chair. “You should be thanking us for spiking the eggnog that year. We started the love story of the century.”

Natasha snorted. “Not a half bad toast,” she said to Clint.

“I work best on the fly,” he replied to her then turned to the table where Tony and Steve sat. “On behalf of Thor and myself, you both are very welcome.”

Tony shook his head at the man, before turning back to Steve. “And when he finally found out who I was, who Iron Man was, I thought that was it. The End for us. But all he said when he found out was, _‘now, if I lose him or I lose you, I really lose both of you,’_ and that’s when I knew. That’s when I knew we were more than just a one-off or a fling, that we were going to be stuck with each other for the rest of our lives.”

Steve chuckled, hearing the wetness of the noise as it broke through the emotion in his chest. “That’s not what you said, though,” Steve reminded.

Tony smiled. “Nope. I said,  _‘Good thing Captain America’s my boyfriend. He’ll save me,’_ and he did, he does. In so many different ways, everyday.”

Tony raised his glass and his smile wavered with vulnerability and Steve couldn’t stop himself, didn’t want too, he followed his impulse to stand up, wrap an arm around his Husband’s waist and kiss him, long and hard, to the cheers and whistles of everyone they knew and loved.

 

 


	32. Pint-Sized Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 500 word, "Naughty" challenge.

_ Epilogue  _

_ ~*~ _

“You never did let me get on bended knee,” Tony said, and Steve looked down to where the man knelt at the edge of the bed, wicked smile teasing from between his parted knees. He was naked, they both were, and every twitch of Tony's lips sent jolts straight to his groin.

They’d just returned from their honeymoon but Tony was insatiable, leaving Steve's breath ragged as he struggled to catch it, “You mean, I didn't let you propose?”

Tony's gaze became a delighted leer as he watched Steve squirm. Tony tsked. “Exactly, you took that away from me. I had plans,” he said, before trailing his lips along the inside of Steve's thigh, where muscle met soft skin. 

“Tony,” he moaned and his hand spasmed against the sheets as he resisted the urge to fist them into Tony’s hair, pull him right where he wanted him. 

Tony looked up with wide brown eyes, as his tongue licked a line from the base of Steve's cock to the tip. “Why would you deny me the extravaganza, Steve?”   
  
A gasp escaped from his throat and he struggled against the desire to lift his hips. He managed a few stuttering sentences. “You were unconscious...there was a hospital bed...It was overwhelming.”   
  
Tony growled, bent forward, and slipped the tip into his warm mouth, before popping off to continue his words. The erratic movement left Steve reeling. “I had a whole event planned, in my mind, see. We would've started in Brooklyn,” he explained, a nip on Steve's hip. “Obviously. At that diner you love and I pretend to hate.” He licked at the base of his cock, sitting back on his heels to admire his handy-work. “Then to Manhattan and straight to the MET and the MOMA.”

“Both?” Steve breathed.

“Shush, it's a fantasy.” And then he swallowed him in one fluid motion, and Steve saw white. He felt Tony’s smile around his skin.

Steve gasped, unhinged. “Then what...?” 

“Then--” He licked. “--I suit up and we hit the sky.”

“Yea?”

“Perks of dating Iron Man,” Tony said, voice serious as he crawled up Steve’s body and kissed him, tongue plunging into his mouth in tandem with the grind of his hips. 

Steve’s hand went straight for Tony’s ass and he had almost forgotten what they were talking about, until Tony crooned, “and there on top of the world, overlooking the city you love, dancing in the sky, I would've asked you to marry me.”

“Yes…” he whispered into Tony’s neck and the man laughed, pulling away to search for Steve's hand. He deliberately entangled their fingers, clinking together their wedding rings. 

“Good to know that would've worked.” 

Steve wrapped his arms around his neck. “Iron Man, Tony, you ridiculous human being, I'd have said yes to you, any way you asked.” 

“Yea?”

“Yes.” Then he flipped them, their laughter mixing together, as he took his Husband's face in his hands, and distracted them both for the rest of the evening.

 

_fin._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally reached the end! This story has taken on a life if it's own, from a single drabble, to multiple drabbles, to one large fic filled with Stony love. 
> 
> I really appreciate everyone that helped make this happen. Thank you Dr_Ziegler for helping edit down this last section. Thank you Atojiso for providing these amazing prompts for me to choose from. And thank you, my lovely reader, for going on this journey with me.


End file.
